A conventional vehicle includes a rear swing arm assembly which supports a rear axle tube. Cushion members are pivotally coupled with the rear axle tube. During operation, debris can become lodged between the cushion member and the rear axle tube. When the cushion member compresses to accommodate for upward pivoting of the rear swing arm assembly, the debris becomes pinched between and damages the cushion member and/or axle tube.